A Wish Come True
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. It's the NCIS New Year's party, and we all know what happens at midnight. Tony/Kate, with some Jen/Gibbs.


A/N I've been watching an awful lot of Friends episodes recently, and ideas keep jumping out at me from all over the place. This is the only one I really wanted to write, and it fitted with the time of year and all. Mind you, so did my Advent Challenge story, but that seems to have run away, sadly, so you'll probably get it in April, sorry. Anyway, the idea came from Friends, you know the one where Joey's gonna kiss Janine at the fake New Years party, b/c it's New Years and he can? Well, if not, it's not that hard to figure out.

Apparently I like NCIS New Years parties in stories. You'll see what I mean when I upload my SeSa story. It's set whenever you like; Kate's alive, and Jen's director...just go with it. Read, review, you know the drill.

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for NCIS for Christmas, but it didn't arrive, so it's still not mine. I did get a lot of CDs, though, including David Cook, which is awesome!! Oh, yeah, Friends isn't mine either.

* * *

"Wow, she looks amazing." Tony heard Abby say, and he followed her gaze to the top of the staircase. His mouth opened slightly at what he saw; Kate, the woman he'd worked with for four years, was making her way down the stairs into the large hall, dressed elegantly in a floor-length black dress. Abby nudged his side gently and he snapped back to reality, closing his mouth just in time before Kate reached the group.

"Hey." She smiled, not noticing how Tony was awkwardly avoiding looking at her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, Gibbs isn't here yet," Abby replied.

"Neither's the director," Tim added, smirking, and Kate laughed.

"It's better not to go there."

"Go where, Kate?" Gibbs asked as he and Jen joined the team. His arm was around Jen's waist and he held her close to his side.

"Shall we find a table?" Tim asked, changing the subject.

* * *

"Ask her," Abby whispered to Tony. Since they'd sat down, his eyes hadn't moved from Kate, who seemed oblivious to the attention.

"What?" Tony asked, faking ignorance. _Surely I wasn't being that obvious,_ he thought.

"Ask Kate to dance with you. It's obvious you want to."

"What? No, I don't," he replied, a little too quickly. Abby raised her eyebrows, and he sighed. "Do you think she noticed?"

"No, but she will, if you don't stop staring at her like that." Abby smirked at the glare he shot at her. He turned back to Kate as she stood up, mumbling something about needing another drink, and watched as she walked towards the front of the room. He took a deep breath and followed her, knowing if he didn't ask her now he never would.

As he got closer to her, he began to realize this may not be the best idea he'd ever had. Sure, she looked amazing, and didn't seem to have anyone else, but he didn't know how she'd react to him. Before he could change his mind, though, she turned around and noticed him walking towards her.

"Hey, Tony." She took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, hi," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"You need a drink, too?" she asked.

"Sure." He shrugged, but didn't move. Kate chuckled quietly.

"Want me to get it, or is it not really a drink you came over here for?"

Tony looked up at her, wondering if she meant what he thought she meant. "Kate..."

"Yes?" she asked, smirking slightly.

He took another deep breath. _It's now or never, DiNozzo, you gonna be a man or keep stuttering like a moron? _"Willyoudancewithme?" he asked quickly, his words overlapping each other. Kate's smile widened.

"I'd love to," she said, holding out her hand, which he took. They walked towards the dance floor, his confidence growing with every step he took. They moved into an empty space and he pulled her in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Never took you as the dancing type, DiNozzo," she teased. Tony smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently. She blushed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he whispered in her ear and pulled her closer.

* * *

"They're cute," Jen commented as she and Gibbs stood at the edge of the dance floor.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. _At least until he breaks her heart,_ he thought.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Jethro, he won't mess her around."

"How do you know that? DiNozzo doesn't do relationships," Gibbs replied.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know," she said, linking her arm through his, and he looked down at her questioningly. "You want to dance? For old times sake?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "For old times sake."

* * *

"I'm going to kiss her at midnight," Tony said as he sat back down at the table with Abby and Tim. He and Kate had been dancing on and off for the past two hours, and she'd gone to get drinks.

"What?" Tim asked, surprised, but Abby just smiled.

"It's a New Years party," Tony explained, "so at midnight, I can kiss her. If she kisses me back, that's great, and if she pushes me away, I can be all like "it wasn't me, it was New Years"." He grinned. "It's perfect."

"It really is, I'm so happy for you two." Abby hugged him.

"Thanks, Abs." He looked up as Kate returned, placed a tray of drinks on the table and sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said, and she smiled.

"Only five minutes till midnight," she pointed out. Tony nodded, taking her hand.

"One last dance of the year?" he asked.

"Of course." They stood up and walked back to the dance floor. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, not caring about the lack of space between them this time. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowing moved to the music.

Tony's head was spinning as he glanced up at the clock; only a minute left. He looked back at Kate and smiled, loving how it felt to have her so close. She moved back slightly as the clock began to chime, and looked up at him.

The music stopped and the room was filled with the sounds of the countdown. _Ten, nine, eight. _He put his hands on her waist, the smile never leaving his face. _Seven, six, five. _His eyes moved down to her lips and back up again, and he felt her breath on his cheek begin to quicken. _Four, three. _He pulled her closer, and her eyes fluttered shut. _Two, one. _He pressed his lips against hers, smiling in relief as she kissed him back. Her hand gently brushed over his cheek and rested on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Slowly and unwillingly they pulled apart, and she wrapped her arms back around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, placing kisses on her neck.

"Happy New Year," she whispered, pulling back and smiling nervously.

"What?" he asked playfully, taking her hand.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect...that," she replied. "Wished for it, but didn't expect it." Tony nodded and kissed her again.

"I think Abby's excited." She laughed, and he looked round at the rest of the team, seeing Abby hugging everyone in turn.

"Come on," he said, and they walked across the room, hand in hand.

"Hey!" Abby squealed and hugged Kate, followed by Tony. "Didn't have to blame New Years, huh?" She winked. Tony shook his head.

"Nope." He glanced at Kate and smiled. "No need to blame anyone." He took her hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Happy New Year," he whispered. And it would be.

* * *

Aww, they're cute, why couldn't they have just gotten together?! I re-wrote the ending about four times and still couldn't seem to get it right, so you'll have to put up with that one. And I realize I forgot Ducky, I apologize for that, just pretend he was watching them all. Or was the DJ. LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. And seeing as I didn't get NCIS for Christmas like I asked, a review would be just as good -smiles sweetly-. Happy New Year everyone, hope 2009 is a great year for you all.


End file.
